Different Colors of the Flowers
by Katou Miki
Summary: Subaru and Kamui finally moved from Acid Tokyo, and landed in the all new Victorian Land. Who will they meet? What kind of flower will bloom between the two? This is supposed to be a drabble but it turned like a series. S/K. Mentioned S/S and K/F later on
1. Black Rose

Okay, so i'm not claiming any characters from Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations. Only CLAMP does. And oh yeah, sorry for my grammatical mistakes. this is just some drabbles about Subaru and Kamui's possessiveness to each other. ANd if you wonder about the sub-title of each parts, go check Wikipedia. It's a flower language. Or..maybe i should put the reference in the last chapter. Oh well, enjoy! And R&R if you would. No flame please, i appreciate developing comments but not flames..i easily broke. -sob-

**Part 1: Black Rose**

I always hoped that there would be a second chance where i could see the exquisite glimmer of those emrald orbs once again. The vivid color which was lost on the nights i spent for the last three years, was cracked open once more. My nights would be compeletely enveloped by the brilliant greenish hue like it used to be. I miss the gentle scent of his body, the beautiful emerald eyes which pierced my soul away, and every single thing that was about him. And i know, my nights wouldn't be lonely anymore.

I hold him close to me, i won't let him away from me for the second time.

Subaru is reborn.


	2. Sakura

Okay, so i'm not claiming any characters from Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations. Only CLAMP does. Hooray for them, boohoo for me. And sorry for the gramattical errors..my first language isn't English so please bear with me.

**Part 2: Sakura**

Kamui held me, firmly as he whispered words of gratefulness for my awakening. I let him hold me for a little while, before he hurried me to move from this world. I gazed deeplyinto his pair of violet hues, there was so many unspokeable emotions glimmered inside those amethyst orbs. Kamui looked pretty anxious. I know that he feared that that man would catch up to us. He wanted to take me away from that man, as faraway as he could. But nonetheless, we both knew that we still have tot ake care what was unsettled in this world.

"Wait." I muttered weakly. Kamui's violet eyes widen in their surprise, a bit shocked to my refusal on his idea.

"That man will catch up to us!"

I know that. I know that we need to run. We would always be on the run.

But i've grown tired of running away like this.

I think we need a bit transcience of life.


	3. Rosemary

disclaimer: unfortunately i don't claim any characters in the story..only CLAMP owns them. boo hoo hoo

**Part 3: Rosemary**

We left anyway. A few days after the gang of that Syaoran kid left Tokyo. I insisted my elder twin that we couldn't afford anymore time here. We've spent too much time in this land already. And we must be become too close to be discovered. The guys i've acknowledged as comrades for the last three years didn't like the idea that we would leave so quickly. But it's not like we have much choice. Run, or to be captured. Those were the only choices we have.

"Bye, Kamui! You too, Subaru-san! Don't forget us all!" the little boy in red hair waved at us, cheerily as usual.

"Don't forget to drop by here!" I heard Kusanagi's voice catching afterwards. Subaru waved at them. I just stared at those guys, the guys i've been with for three years. They told us to drop by, but we can't choose which world we would land. And if there is any next time we drop by in Tokyo, it must be fate.

Nothing such as coincidences in life, afterall.

"Lonely?" Subaru's soft voice caught my attention. He was smiling as gently as he ever could be, but i know that smile was taunting me in a way only me know how.

"...maybe."

Subaru chuckled. I feel a bit embarassed, Subaru could read me all so easily. And no one could do that better than him, and it's not like anyone was privileged to see this clumsy side of me. Only Subaru did.

I hold into Subaru's hand tightly as the magic started to take effect. The wind blew our coats, and the blinding light wrapped around us.

"Goodbye, Kamui! Subaru-san!"

"Thank you for everything!"

"We'll miss you!"

Maybe i won't miss you guys as you would at me. There's so many things we need to think more than you guys do.

But, maybe the remembrance of the days i spent with you guys weren't easy to be forgotten afterall.

Well, maybe..

--

**next part: White Clover**


	4. White Clover

**Author's Note**: whee..the fourth part! This one is a bit longer than the previous chapters. I found this pretty fun to write since it involved fluff between those two sexy vampires. And i found this cute. Reviews please. Do not hesitate. I appreciate every comments that will help me learn but NOT _flames_. I was made of glass, i easily broke. boo-hoo-hoo.

**Chibi Moko-chan **and **laustic**: thank you so much that you were so loyal to comment in every chapter. I hope you two always would. XD

Okiees, here's the story goes!

--

**Part 4: White Clover**

I missed this peaceful moments of life. Moments where i could forgot about all of the shits that have been troubling us all these times. We landed in this world which the people called as 'Victorian Land' about a week ago and stayed in a small apartment. A few days later when we passed a market near our apartment, I noticed that Kamui was watching over the apples which was red as it was ripe. I chuckled and i promised that i would bought him that later.

After we moved, Kamui felt a bit at ease, and so am i. But i know, that someday we would need to run away again. At least, as long as we're here. I would sedate all of Kamui's need of my long lost affection. Fulfilled his desire with everything he wanted from me. Everything, everything i gave in was for my younger twin.

It's been like forever since the last time i inhaled Kamui's scent so closely like we were now. I cuddled him in bed, gently caressing his soft cheeks while my other hand working to stroke the mass of dark hair in a different, but synchronizing rhytm. People would never guessed that i'm the one who was more dominant between us. Kamui always been seemed to be the more agressive one, but he actually not. Is it because i was the elder one or not, i didn't know. But Kamui would always obeyed everything i told him to. Though in the outside he looked tough, but by the time i cuddled him like this, that image will completely washed away. And until now, i still found it pretty funny.

Kamui's violet eyes met my greenish ones, glimmered in a demand. His right hand stopped my hand from caressing his cheek. I smiled at him, asking.

"What is it?"

Kamui got up a bit, gazing at me deeply with an unexplainable emotion.

"Promise me you wouldn't away from me anymore. That you will always be in my side like this.."

He's being paranoid of losing me after my three-years absence. I know that paranoia wouldn't be easy to be erased, but this time i could only promise him that i will. And that was what i gonna do. We both know that we need each other, that we should be together for a lifetime.

We both know that.

"I promise."

Kamui gently raised his head, the pale lids of his eyes slowly closed. I did the same. I lowered my head, closing my eyes slowly as my face got closer to Kamui. We could felt our lips touced each other, and i let it lasted for a while. I sucked in slowly, knowing that Kamui always liked it that way. Kamui's hand tangled to the back of my neck as his head fell to the pillow, dragging me closer to a more intimate kiss.

It was twilight, when our old promise is renewed, with a new seal that hopefully won't broke for the second time

--

**next part: Red Carnation**


	5. Red Carnation

Sorry for the long long long update! I'm too lazy to write down the reason here so go check my userpage for it. Sorry to make you all wait, kiddie. :3 I personally like this chapter, but i feel like messing it up too. I hope you will love it.

**Part 5: Red Carnation**

It was still early daybreak when i woke up. I got up to find my other half was deeply sleeping beside me. I sighed in relief, relief that Subaru was once again here in my side. I know it's been a while since he was back, but i still found it a little hard to believe.

I'm afraid that i was dreaming, and that i would woke up from that dream to find myself all alone again. I caressed Subaru's soft bangs, he mumbled in his sleep when i did. I smiled. It wasn't a dream. The sense of the touch, it was real.

Maybe i'm just being too paranoid because of the years of his absence. I wonder how could i survive that long without my other half. We always told each other that we shouldn't be separated, and we won't survive without each other. But how could i survive? Maybe it was a belief that Subaru will come back for me someday. But what if it was something else? Like...

I shook my head violently. How could the image of the damn hunter popped up in my head? Hell, no. He's just a sheer entertainment, no less. I slapped myself mentally for ever thinking that the hunter for...for the reason i survived those days. No.

I slid back to bed, pulling Subaru closer to me to wash away the thoughts of that hunter. I won't let him taunt me anymore, not even in my mind.

No, never.

Because my heart aches for Subaru. And it will always be him in the end.

--

**next part: Anemone**


	6. Anemone

Yay part 6!

**--**

**Part 6: Anemone**

The sunlight penetrated my eyes, telling me that it was already high morning. I woke up and stretched my back, slowly rubbing my eyes to rid off the groggy feeling. I turned to Kamui's side and found him asleep. I didn't want to wake him up though. We've been through some business since the time we arrived here, and Kamui was the one to take care of it all. So i won't bother him. Besides, Kamui looked very blissful. He seems like he was having fun in the realm of dreams, and I won't be a party-pooper who would crumble the world of his dreams. No, not for now.

I slid out of bed and took a bath. Even after i finished wearing my attires back, Kamui was still sleeping. I wondered since when did he become such a sleepyhead.

When i realize it, i have nothing to do for now, and i got bored for that. I was thinking about going out, but i'm afraid that Kamui would be all panic when he found me nowhere in the house.

I could leave him a note.

So that's what i did. I wrote something in the note, and set out to leave to the nearest market. I don't know what to buy, maybe i'll just hang around for an hour or so, waiting for Kamui to woke up. I nodded my head when i finished writing the note. That's when i remembered that i promised Kamui to bought him some apples he saw at the market a few days ago. So i added that to my note and set out to leave.

_Kamui,_

_Don't worry about me. I'm just hanging out on the market near here. I'll be back in an hour._

_Subaru_

_P.S: I'll bought you the apples. You want that, right?_

I double checked my note, looking for any faults that i may made, but it was okay. So i dropped the note on the nightstand near our bed and slid out of the room silently.

What i didn't know is, my fault didn't lie on the note i wrote, but in my decision to went out to the market that day.

--

Hweel! That's all for part 6

Enjoy it? You know what to do next :D

**Next part: Violet and Judas Tree**


	7. Violet and Judas Tree

Haha, sorry again for the late update. I was kinda stuck in this story, but no worries! The next updates should be quick. Well, this one is short and standard, but i will make sure that the next chapter will be surprising for you! And if you want to know what happens in the next chapter, you know what you should do :)

**Part 7: Violet and Judas Tree**

I woke up to found Subaru nowhere in the room. I thought it was just my eyes which was still cloudy from sleep, but when I blinked to clear my vision, he wasn't there at all. I slipped out from my blanket, and looked for him in the bathroom and the kitchen, but he wasn't there at those places. I bit my lip, panic started to rose in me but I have to stay calm and not jump into conclusion.

I went back to our bed to find a note lying on the top of the nightstand. I took the piece of paper and recognized the handwriting as Subaru's. I rolled my eyes, reading each word carefully.

_Kamui,_

_Don't worry about me. I'm just hanging out on the market near here. I'll be back in an hour._

_Subaru_

_P.S: I'll bought you the apples. You want that, right?_

I didn't know what should I feel first. What was he thinking? How could he even thinking about going out? Didn't he realize that he was _different_ from the humans here? And what if he met the hunter on the street? Damn, just by thinking at it made me feel sick.

I took my coat and paced out from my apartment. I didn't bother showering first, I could do it later after. Did Subaru betray me? No, of course he wasn't. And he won't betray me. I have faith in him. He must have a good reason.

--

**next part: Lemon Geranium**


	8. Lemon Geranium

whoa, so damn short, huh? You know who it is, I know you know :D  
cliff hanger or not, it's for you to decide  
if you want to know what happened next, you know what to do :)

**--**

**Part 8: Lemon Geranium**

I walked through the crowds at the market, just looking at some stuffs that picked my interest. The market is a very lively place, people came from all over the city to bought daily things, or just hanging out like me. I remembered that I wanted to buy some apples for Kamui, so I browsed the market for the apple seller. I found those red fruits at one corner of the market, and I quickly browsed through the fine and ripe apples without even greeting the seller first.

"Welcome, how can I help you today?"

My heart skipped a beat. It was a very familiar voice. A gentle voice that was tinted by slight maliciousness. When I raised my head, I saw a familiar figure.

A figure with one blind eye.

--

**next part: Peony**


	9. Peony

Waah..sorry for the extremely late update, guys. I have no excuses now..i planned this story to the ending, and I think I'll start updating again. I hope you're still loyal to read this fic *nodnod*

Well, enjoy XD~

--

**Part 9: Peony **

I rushed into the market Subaru mentioned on his letter. A storm happened in my chest. I have a really bad feeling about this. I and Subaru shared a strong brotherly bond. I just know, that there's something that pulled him to the market more than simply to threw out his boredom.

I keep running, and running as fast as I can until my legs feels like breaking. As soon as I got into the market, I rushed through the crowd of people, lurking for every fruit seller available. But Subaru was nowhere to be found. Nerve started to get on me.

And when I was just about to miss the third junction, I saw a familiar, long, black coated figure. He was standing in front of a fruit seller. From that coat only, I know that it was Subaru.

But when I was about to call him. I noticed something that terrifies me. Something about the seller that was just not right. Something that we always avoid for in our journey. A figure, that could steal Subaru's heart just as well as me.

Subaru's heart, which I always kept for myself, that no one may not touch but me. And just to think of it, it stabs me with fear, and rage at the same time. I stepped towards them, grabbing Subaru's wrist and embrace him in my protective hold as I throw deadly glare to the fruit seller with my vampiric eyes, claws on.

"What do you want, Seishirou?"

--

**next part: Rue**


End file.
